


Connor Is Not Spider Man

by i_can_get_extra_with_my_fics



Series: The Not Multi Chapter Fic Shrine [59]
Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: M/M, Multi, Spiders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:49:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26674675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_can_get_extra_with_my_fics/pseuds/i_can_get_extra_with_my_fics
Summary: The one thing that Connor is scared of is spiders the crappy one-shot that I wrote instead of sleeping.
Relationships: Evan Hansen/Jared Kleinman/Connor Murphy
Series: The Not Multi Chapter Fic Shrine [59]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1589902
Kudos: 19





	Connor Is Not Spider Man

Connor wasn't scared of anything. Or at least that's what he'd like you to believe. There was really only one thing he was truly scared of. And that was the eight-legged creepy-crawly pest known as a spider. Yes, you heard that right.

Connor fucking Murphy is scared of spiders.

We don't talk about that though. Except when Connor is trying to make himself a sandwhich and there's a heccing spider just vibing on the counter. So now he's standing there, pressed up against the fridge, staring in sheer terrior at the spider.

"Babe, did you do the dishes?" Jared rolled up around the corner to see Connor in a staredown with a spider looking completly terrrified. "Con what are you doing?" 

"Sp-spider..."

"Honey are you scared of spiders?"

"Yes. Please. Just do something."

"Hold on lemme get Evan."

"Ok." Connor kept his eyes on the spider like he has been for however long he's been standing there. 

Jared walked to their bedroom. "Hey Ev?"

"What?"

"So Connor's scared of spiders and he's like pinned up against the fridge. You're better with these sorta things than I am so like."

Evan followed Jared to the kitchen where, yeah you guessed it. Connor was still having a staring contest with the spider.

Evan and Jared stared at Connor sympatetically. He grabbed a cup and a peice of paper and carried the spider out of the kitchen, relasing it onto the front steps. 

After Evan took the spider out of the kitchen Connor relaxed. "Fucking spiders Jare. They freak me out."

Jared shook his head. "Connie, how long have you been standing there?"

"Umm... I dunno." Connor glanced at the gound. "But spider."

"My god. This is why I love you."


End file.
